What's actually happened
by Duyung
Summary: There's Something unusual with BLEACH character...wonder what was it...
1. What's really happen?

I was so lazy & bored. But it won't stop me to make up this fic…

And I DON'T CARE about my spellings, or my grammar, or what ever…

I never own BLEACH

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Today was Sunday. He hates to wake early Sunday morning. It would be to have a long nice sleep without any disturbance, but Rukia won't give him a chance.

"**Oi Ichigo!"**

"**What?!"**

"**You'll scare Inoue with that long face of yours…"**

Ichigo frown **"You don't have to tell me that!! Beside, why don't you just go off by your self?"**

Rukia keep on walking, a bag of foods swings in her hand **"Inoue is our friend… and also nii-sama's future wife. So we should visit her…"**

"**I KNOW THAT!! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO DRAGE ME TOO!! I WAS SO TIRED & SHOULD BE IN MY BED…SLEEPING… AFTRER KILLING ALL THOSE FUCKING HOLLOWS LAST NIGHT!!"**

Rukia smirk. **"Well, BAKA! It was about to motivate your self…"**

Ichigo hiss **"Motivate, my ass!!"**

Ichigo was about to say more, but Rukia's cheerily voice cut him down. **"We're here!!"**

Approaching Orihime's apartment door, they saw Toshiro Hitsugaya was with Ikakku, Yumichika, and Matsumoto perking their ear by the door.

Rukia widen her **eyes "What are you guys doing out here?"**

Matsumoto place her pointy finger to her lip, signalling to lower their voice.

"**Taicho??"** Rukia whispers.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, close his eye, arm cross over his chest and lean back to the wall **"Matsumoto was just being herself. Busybody, nosey and…."**

"**But taicho…"** Matsumoto with sparkling eyes **"This would be the hottest gossips for all over Seireitei!!"**

Hitsugaya Toshiro sigh **"I wish that I could leave….."**

"**What happened?"** Ichigo started to feel annoyance.

"**It was Renji…"** Yumchicka whining, with his watery eye, **"How dare he flittering my beautiful Hime… "**

"**Renji was… with Inoue?"** Ichigo brow twitched. **"HAH! How can you say that they're… together?"**

"**SHHH…"** Matsumoto continued eavesdropping **"I wanted to hear more…"**

**Listening (there's musical background sound)**

Orihime's voice: **"Ren…ji-kun… you'r too… fast…"**

Renji's voice: **" I ain't slowing down now… "**

Orihime's voice: **" Owhh.. Ren… ji-kun… That's not… fair!! "**

**Outside…**

They all blushed.

"**I don't need to hear all these creep…"** Toshiro uncross his arm **"Rukia! I assign you to watch over these three, so they won't bust into Inoue Orihime's personal lives"**

Rukia nods.

After Hitsugaya Toshiro leaved, Rukia, Ichigo, Ikakku, Yumichika & Matsumoto continue listening

**Meanwhile**

Kuchiki Byakuya walks out through the portal to the living world.

He looked around, and smile. He found the place.

The Uruhara shop.

"**Ara! Kuchiki-san, How are you? Are you here for visiting you future wife, Orihime-chan?"** Uruhara flip open his handfan.

"**Fine and yes, I am. By the way, do you have the things I've order?"**

"**Oh yes, let's come inside and try it on…"**

**Back to those eavesdropping brat…**

Orihime's voice: **" Ren…ji-kun… you'r… getting better! "**

Renji's voice: **"Owh yea! I'm much better… than that… stupid stewberry head… "**

Orihime's giggles, with voice: **"__****Unff…>**** You'r… so great! "**

**Outside…**

They all turn to look at Ichigo

"**WHAT?! I… I haven't done anything with Inoue…"**

Ikakku pat on his head **"It's ok...We're understand. There's no need to shame of…"**

"**DAMN YOU…"**

"**SHHH…shut up, Baka! They'll hear us…"**

Are Renji and Orihime having their secret relation? Rukia said in thought.

Rukia sigh "I wonder, what would happen if nii-sama found out…"

"**What if I found out… of what?"** a voice questioning her back.

"**NII-SAMA!!"** Rukia shocked.

The others froze like statues.

Kuchiki Byakuya is standing before them in tuxedo, with a bunch of flower in his hand.

"**Can someone tell me what are you doing here? And what…"** Byakuya stopped and narrowing his eyes on the door, listening.

**Listening**

Orihime's voice: **"Ren…ji-kun… you're… cheating!! "**

Renji's voice: **"Hah! I'm not loosing… to a woman I'll make you cried… besides…I'M THE BEST!!"**

**Outside…**

**"Ni-sama...it's..it's not..."** Rukia panic

Oh god! Renji'll be dead!

Senbonzakura would cuts him into thousand pieces…

Byakuya's brow twitched.

Calmly, he walk inside the apartment and closed the door behind him.

The musical stopped.

Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ikakku & Yumichika waits for the crashing sound.

Quiet.

Then the music started again…

**Listening**

Renji's voice:** "Oii!! When is my turn?"**

Orihime's voice: **"Ren…ji-kun… lost. And now, It's Bya-sama… turns now "**

Renji's voice: **"But I was about to wining when taicho walks in…"**

Byakuya's voice: **"Don't… blame me… Hime-san did defeat you fair enough… besides… I'm BETTER THAN YOU!!"**

**Outside…**

What was really happen in there?

Is Orihime having 'two men' now?

"**Oi!" **

They all look up.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was up in the tree. **"You should come up here and have a look…"**

Faster then lightning, they climb up the tree and look inside through the window.

"**DAMN SHIT! I thought…."** Ichigo bust out laughed.

Orihime & Renji spun to look outside and saw them.

Byakuya keep on stepping the dancing pad.

This thing was new to him, but he enjoying it… and forgot about his plan to take Orihime for their lunch date.

THEY'RE PLAYING THE DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION GAMES!!

END

Xoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxooxoxxoox

Whaha!! How was that??

Review!! Review!!


	2. Renji's wonderful moment

'_Oh… god!'_ Renji thought himself.

It's feels so wonderful.

He shut his eyes and lean deeper.

"**Ehemm…" **his taicho cough, **"Renji…"**

Renji keeps on…and couldn't resist such feels…

"**Renji…"**

Renji stopped and opened his eyes…slowly...

Byakuya Kuchiki looks down on him **"I know you've wonderful time…but…"** he pauses **"…could you please stop it…"**

Renji look over the high piles of paper on his table. It would be enough to hide someone like Kenpanci Taicho… but still…his taicho noticed his doing.

Byakuya walks back to his table **"…and please washed your hand before you touch those paperworks…"**

Renji pull out mr. pointy finger from his nostril… took a piece of disposal paper from the rubbish bin… rub the sticky yellowish substance away…. and walks to the wash room to clean his hand.

Byakuya shook his head. **"Disgusting…"**

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Huahuahua!!

I'm so 'evil' or what??

And again… nothing would stop me to make up this fic…

And I DON'T CARE about my spellings, or my grammar, or what ever…

…And I never own BLEACH…

BUT… give me some reviews… hohoho


End file.
